Mi mejor enemiga
by Mabita
Summary: Una pareja poco inusual, pero deparada irremediable a un encuentro extraordinario.Sirius quiere huir de su realidad y sólo una mujer se lo dará a cambio de algo...Un fic con de todo un poco, Humor, angst y algo que sólo tienen que leerREVIEWS!


Este es mi primer fic algo subidito de tono XD. Pero me encantó como quedó, además que hubo mucha investigación de por medio, el árbol genealógico de los Black.

De verdad estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado, por tener elementos originales que cobran vida por si sola.

Al principio ni pensaba que llegaría a agregarla, pero salió todo tan natural y hermoso que no tuve el valor para suprimirla. Además que está pareja es demasiado poco común, ni yo la encontraba posible, pero ya saben las vueltas de la vida XD.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Dejen su granito de arena con Reviews. (Atte. Mabita o Misato)

* * *

**"Mi mejor enemiga"**

**(Por Mabita)**

'¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí?'

'Porque tienes casa...' me respondió Prongs desde la otra esquina de la habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

'Pero tú sabes perfectamente porque no quiero volver...'

'No queda otra amigo, sólo tienes que estar encerrado en tu habitación todo el día y además estaremos comunicados' sabía que me trataba de dar ánimos, todos los finales de curso escolar me trataba de decir lo mismo. Pero él no sabía lo que tenía que soportar en la mansión Black, James tenía una hermosa familia en la cual vivía tranquilamente. Realmente lo envidiaba. Sé que ese sentimiento no es bueno, pero vamos! Es comprensible, por lo menos desde mi perspectiva.

'Yo sé que lo lograrás' me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, que realmente lograron tranquilizarme.

'Sí...oye Prongs eres muy malvado, me prometiste que nos bañaríamos juntos hoy' le dije poniendo mi cara número 32, más conocida como la pícara. Me encanta hacer ese tipo de bromas, porque lo hacen ponerse nervioso. Tenían un extraño efecto, aunque esta vez le agregaré otro elemento... le tomaré la toalla.

'No te sobrepases! No estás viendo que no llevo nada debajo! Ya pues, Sirius, suelta la toalla!'

'Ay! Sí sé que te gusta' no sé porque sigo con este juego, hay algo que me motiva... ¿qué será?

'Si no me sueltas Black te juro que te pegaré'

Black, él solo me decía así cuando realmente estaba molesto conmigo. Pero de verdad era algo inexplicable que me hacia tener las manos en la toalla, quería quitársela y no por simple juego.

'Tienen que bajar luego, ya es... tarde' dijo Remus entrando por la puerta principal y al vernos así creo que quedó un poco sorprendido porque yo al oír su voz me di vuelta completamente olvidando que mis manos seguían ahí, por lo tanto la toalla la tenía yo y no estaba en el cuerpo de James.

* * *

'Te he dicho, ya mil veces que no fue mi intención. Discúlpame, James...'

No había caso, estuve diciendo el mismo discurso durante todo el desayuno y hasta ahora que nos aprontábamos a abordar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Incluso podía oír el cric-cric de los grillos a la distancia, porque el silencio era su única respuesta.

'Padfoot, será mejor que lo dejes en paz un rato.' Me dijo Moony con seriedad, me molestaba eso de él siempre me advertía de modo paternal todo lo que hacía.

'No sé porque armas TANTO alboroto, si fue solo una broma...' ya no estaba controlándome...

'Sirius calla' me seguía diciendo Remus. Hacía como si fuera una mosca en mi oído.

'...como si el grandioso Sirius Black quisiera verte desnudo. Yo podría tener a quien fuera, ya sea hombre o mujer...'

'Está bien, si dices eso, entonces te reto que conquistes a ESA mujer' me dijo James apuntado a una chica que estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello largo y muy negro.

'Acepto, mira y aprende pequeño Bom...Bambu...no ay¿Cómo era?'

'Bambi ¬.¬' me corrigió Remus, no me va bien con esas cosas muggles.

'Sí, eso, Bambi... ya verás como en cinco minutos está besando mis pies. Je!'

¿Qué se creía? Yo puedo con cualquiera, no hay persona en el mundo que se resista a mí. Caminando con decisión, arreglando un poco mi cabello al mismo tiempo me dirigía hacia ella.

'Hola preciosa' le dije tocándole el hombro.

'Hola primito, sí sé que soy hermosa no tienes para qué decírmelo con un simple hola me basta.'

'Bellatrix!' Exclamé, no podía creer que Potter me había hecho esto. Esa arpía, era la mujer que más odiaba y él lo sabía perfectamente. Esto me enfurece y a lo lejos veía como se reía...apuesto que no se espera lo que voy a hacer.

'Bellatrix Black¡qué bien Sirius se está aprendiendo los nombres de su fam...'pero no pudo seguir hablándome porque su boca estaba siendo invadida por la mía, era mucho más asqueroso de lo que pensaba, sus labios eran muy fríos y tenían un extraño saber ácido. Fue algo rápido.

'Si le dices esto a alguien te juro que no estarás viva para volver al colegio' la amenacé y me fui hacia donde ellos.

No sé como llegue a tales extremos.

'Bien, subamos al tren' les dije tomando mis cosas y subiendo al expreso.

De verdad me dolió mucho lo que él había hecho, eso era jugar sucio. Pero el tras fondo era lo que yo soy capaz de hacer con tal de defender mi orgullo y ego. Caí demasiado bajo, eso estaba en contra de mis principios. Hubiese sido más agradable besar el trasero de Peter antes que a ella.

Por eso apenas entramos al compartimento vacío yo me senté al lado de la ventana y no tenía ánimos para hablar a nadie. Solo quería ver el paisaje tranquilamente.

Y así pasó más o menos una hora, sin decir nadie ni una palabra. Se los agradecía profundamente porque eso logró calmarme un poco.

'Padfoot, lo siento, de verdad no creí que llegará tan lejos' me dijo James sentándose a mi lado.

'No hay problema, ya pasó' le respondí, pero tengo que admitir que la sonrisa que llevaba no tenía número ni clasificación, porque era demasiado falsa

'Oye¿Sabes? Estuve pensando cómo solucionar tus problemas en tu casa...'

'Eso es imposible de arreglar, con esas personas no sé puede convivir' le respondí inmediatamente y volví la cara hacía la ventana.

'Pero deja terminar, hombre! Yo les hablaré a mis padres para que te quedes todas las vacaciones en mi casa, ten por seguro que no tendrán ningún problema. Tú sabes que mi madre te adora y para que decir de papá, yo creo que piensa que tú eres más hijo de él que yo...¿Aceptas?' me dijo tratando de buscar mi vista que estaba centrada en un una pequeña piedra que había en el piso cerca de mis zapatos.

'Muchas gracias, pero no. Tengo que ir a esa casa.' Le respondí. Yo quería aceptar, era mi salvación, sé que con los Potter no habría problemas, pero no podría ponerlos en peligro me advirtieron que este verano van a "entrenarme" y a cualquier modo o método.

'Bien, como quieras. Pero las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti siempre.'

* * *

'Creo que llegó la hora' les dije luego que teníamos nuestros equipajes en tierra firme.

'Ya sabes Padfoot' dijo James abrazándome con fuerza. En general yo siempre huía de tales demostraciones de cariño de quien sea, pero en ese momento fue lo mejor que me pudo haber hecho, me daba fuerzas para afrontar hasta a un dragón con mis propias manos de armas.

'Y yo les mandaré a mi lechuza cada vez que pueda' dijo Remus extendiendo la mano para que se la estrechará.

'Por supuesto que estaremos comunicados, somos los merodeadores ¿o no?' les dije aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar como un niño y gritar para que no me dejarán solo. Hacía enormes esfuerzos para no hacerlo, porque sabía que este año sería peor que los anteriores. _'Hasta pronto, me despiden de Peter que se me perdió de vista como es tan chico debió perderse entre la multitud.'_

les dije aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar como un niño y gritar para que no me dejarán solo. Hacía enormes esfuerzos para no hacerlo, porque sabía que este año sería peor que los anteriores. 

Caminaba sin rumbo, sabía que en cualquier segundo aparecería algún sirviente de la mansión para llevarme hacia ese infierno.

'Sirius' me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta lentamente y quedé frente a frente a la persona que menos quería ver.

'¿No será de muy mala clase que el Señor Black se exponga con esta gentuza para venir a buscar al bastardo de su hijo?'

Era mi padre, con su típica mirada altanera de "soy el rey del mundo" y su capa negra muy elegante para dar un simple paseo.

'Cambia el tono conmigo, no quería correr el riesgo de que escaparas si enviaba al mayordomo a buscarte. Y ahora vamos que tú madre nos está esperando.'

Me dijo pasándome una moneda de oro del tamaño de un plato que usaban de transportador desde siempre.

Odiaba viajar así, por eso cada vez que tenía que hacerlo cerraba los ojos y no los abría hasta que llegábamos al destino.

Abrí los ojos lentamente porque no sentía la luz que nos demostrará que habíamos llegado.

Estabamos en un lugar oscuro, no veía nada.

Unos segundos después al final de un pasillo se acercaba una luz, era mi madre que venía alumbrando el camino con la varita. Reconocería esa enorme figura donde fuera.

'Hijo querido por fin haz vuelto' dijo apretujándome entre su cuerpo.

'No me toque, señora' le dije tirándola con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás cosa que hizo que se tambaleará y cayera pesadamente en su gordo trasero.

'¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu madre, traidor!' me gritó echándome una maldición que me tiró en cima de una mesa.

'¿Qué hice para merecer esto! He sido una buena madre, le he dado de todo...'oía los lloriqueos de la vieja, no entendía como se atrevió a tocarme, y menos a abrazarme como si fuera su hijo predilecto. Me daban asco.

Comencé a buscar mi varita para devolver el hechizo, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

'Querida, no te preocupes, él aprenderá que hemos hecho lo mejor para su futuro. Pronto se dará cuenta y nada es tu culpa... Debe ser toda esa mala junta que tiene, todos esos de clase baja que se juntan con los sangre sucia...' decía mi padre intencionalmente.

'¡Ni te atrevas a hablar así de mis amigos!' le grité a todo pulmón poniéndome en pie.

'¡Cuidado cariño!' le advirtió cuando le estaba apunto de propinar un puñetazo, pero detuvo mi brazo con las manos.

'Somos tu familia lo quieras o no, te amamos y por eso hacemos todo esto.' Me miraba fijamente a los ojos como para querer intimidarme, pero eso hacía que tuviera más fuerzas para devolverle todo el odio que sentía a través de mi mirada.

'Hijito, mira hemos adecuado este sótano para que estés cómodo. ¿No crees que esta mono?' me dijo Martha Black haciendo encender las velas mágicamente que estaban en las paredes del gran sótano. Lo que estaba viendo no me gustaba para nada, la habían ambientado como para un rehén, una cama, un escritorio con su respectiva silla e incluso lograba visualizar algunas cadenas en una de las esquinas.

'¿Pretenden dejarme aquí?' pregunté tímidamente, no podían hacerme eso...mentira, sí eran perfectamente capaces.

'Es solo por unos días mientras recapacitas, cuando nos digas que te unirás a la revolución del cambio podrás volver a tu habitación.' Me dijo apuntando con su varita y la mía.

Estaba totalmente helado, no podía moverme y no era precisamente por miedo.

Los vi como se iban y cerraban la puerta con un conjuro.

Corrí inútilmente ¿qué podía hacer, por más que golpeaba con mis puños la puerta de roble no lograba nada solo hacer sangrar mis manos. Pero no me dolía, mi rabia me lo impedía. Me sentía cegado e impedido de poder escapar.

No podía rendirme, no podía aceptar que ellos llevarán mi misma sangre, que sean unos asesinos.

'¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ME DOMINEN!' Ese grito me salió del alma, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran incontrolablemente. Quedé tendido durante mucho tiempo contra esa puerta, no sabría decir cuanto. Trataba de taparme la cara con las manos, el agua se mezclaba con la sangre en mi cuerpo.

No supe ni cuándo ni cómo me quedé dormido, pero estaba sumergido en un sueño que no quería despertar.

Nos encontrábamos todos los merodeadores, vestidos de gala...era nuestra graduación, la instancia que determinaría mi libertad, era lo que más deseaba. No ser controlado por nadie y luchar por lo que yo creía justo... era mi destino, siempre tendría que pelear para ser libre.

'¡Padfoot! Responde' me despertó una voz masculina que venía desde uno de mis bolsillos de mi capa.

¡Se me había olvidado por completo, el espejo comunicador! Lo saqué desesperado y corrí a un lugar donde no hubiese mucha luz de las velas, para que no notará mi cara manchada con sangre.

'_Hola Prongs, tantas lunas. ¿Cómo anda todo?'_

Mi amigo se veía preocupado, por el aspecto lleno de adornos de quidditch debía estar en su habitación.

'Aquí todo bien, pero ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro¿Dónde te encuentras?'

'Eee... estoy en el sótano buscando algunas cosas.'

¡Qué horrible mentira! No se la creará nunca...

'¿Qué te pasó en la cara¡Estás sangrando!' me preguntó muy cerca del espejo.

'Nada, me caí por las escaleras...son unos simples rasguños, no te preocupes'

¿Me caí por las escaleras? Tengo que mejorar mi repertorio de mentiras.

'No te creo¿fue tu padre?'

¡Porqué tenía que ser tan certero siempre!

'_Sí, una pequeña discusión como de las de todos los veranos...'_ Ya no podía seguir con ciclo de falsedades. '_La verdad es que estoy encerrado en el sótano.' _

'¿QUÉ! Voy de inmediato para allá...'

'No! Será peor, no puedes venir. Es muy peligroso.'

No debía exponerlo...

'_En realidad podría ser algo atolondrado, pero no puedo dejarte ahí...¡Tengo una idea! Hay algo a tu favor que nadie sabe: eres Padfoot.'_ Me dijo guiñando un ojo.

Era cierto, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Era mi única salida.

'Está bien, esto es lo que haremos...'

Plaf, Plaf! Se escuchaban unos pasos.

'James, alguien se acerca'

'Cualquier cosa estaré aquí' y haciendo un ligero Puf! Desapareció la imagen, solamente veía a un chico de 16 años demacrado reflejado en el espejo. Lo guardé muy bien en parte de atrás de mis pantalones.

_'Señorito Black debe ponerse esto, tiene 10 minutos a Kreacher le mandaron a decir.'_ Me dijo el horrible elfo doméstico, el favorito de mi madre. Como me daban ganas de patearlo.

'Está bien' dije tomando el traje de gala que llevaba y disponía o ponérmelo, pero ese pedazo de nada seguía ahí mirándome como estatua. '_Por lo menos puedo tener algo de privacidad?' _

'A Kreacher le mandaron que vigilará muy bien al señorito.' Dijo mirándome con prepotencia y eso no lo iba a soportar.

dije tomando el traje de gala que llevaba y disponía o ponérmelo, pero ese pedazo de nada seguía ahí mirándome como estatua. ' Dijo mirándome con prepotencia y eso no lo iba a soportar.

'Espérame detrás de la puerta' le dije tomándolo de los trapos y para luego tirarlo fuera de la habitación.

Iba a ser más inteligente que ellos, tenía que mantener la calma y comportarme tal como querían así tendría la oportunidad de escaparme en cualquier momento.

Me cambie rápidamente y con un vaso de agua que había en la mesa limpie mi cara. Lo único que denotaba algún maltrato eran mis manos que recién ahora comenzaban a dolerme, efecto retardado, estaban muy hinchadas con hematomas y heridas algo profundas. Pero podía esconderlas entre las mangas del traje, así que no había problema.

'Sirius Black, en acción nuevamente' me dije y salí por el pasillo acompañado de ese engendro deforme.

Al entrar en el salón de evento, no pude no asustarme y sorprenderme a la vez. Era mi peor pesadilla, toda mi familia estaba ahí, la realeza Black reunida en una sola habitación. Y para agregar más estaban los "amigos de sangre pura" que eran todos cortados con la misma tijera.

Caminé con actitud y me dirigí hacia la única persona que merecía mi respeto.

'Hola tío Alphard' lo saludé.

'Sirius! Qué gusto encontrarte! Ya me estaba aburriendo, como odio estos encuentros familiares.'

A pesar de ser un hombre algo anciano, desde siempre me pareció muy sabio porque sus ideas las tenía claras y era el único en la familia que pensaba como yo, no sentía ningún odio por los muggles.

'No eres el único. ¿Y Andrómeda?'

Comencé a buscarla entre la multitud, y sólo vi a sus hermanas Narcisa coqueteando como siempre con Lucius Malfoy y también divise a Bellatrix, por lo cual no pude evitar un escalofrío. Pero a mi prima favorita no la veía por ningún lado.

'Está viviendo en el mundo muggle'

'¿Con Tonks?'

'Sí, está muy feliz allá y por lo que comprenderás que no la invitaron.'

'Está más que claro.'

Luego nos llamaron a que nos sentáramos en una gran mesa para comenzar la cena.

'Su atención por favor, antes de comenzar a degustar esta exquisita comida quería proponer un brindis por la purificación de la raza mágica ¡Salud!' dijo mi padre levantando su copa y bebiendo de ella.

'Salud!' dijeron todos imitando el gesto. Yo no iba a hacer lo mismo y muchos percataron mi acto.

'Querido Sirius ¿por qué no haz brindado¿Te sientes mal?' me preguntó mi tía Elladora que estaba enfrente mío.

' Pues querida tía Elladora, sí en realidad me siento bastante mal de compartir la mesa con semejantes personas que creen esa mierda'

Uups, no pude evitarlo. Nunca podré ser el miembro preferido de está familia al parecer.

Cada uno de la mesa me miraba con ojos desorbitados, era la peor ofensa que podría decirles o también podría decir que parece una convención de muggles, jajaja eso de verdad los enfurecería.

'Discúlpenlo ha estado algo cansado, sólo hoy llego del colegio. No sabe lo que dice...' trataba de justificarme. Apuesto que ahora llamaría a mi hermano del alma para que arreglará la situación.

'Regulus¿por qué no le cuentas de tus planes que tienes para presentar al ministerio de magia sobre los sangre sucia?' prosiguió la señora, era muy predecible. Siempre que yo hacía algo contra sus "reglas" ponían a Regulus de ejemplo contrario para demostrar lo mal hijo que era. Como si me importará.

'Con permiso, necesito ir al tocador' dije sin antes recibir una mirada amenazante de mi padre. _'No demoraré'_.

dije sin antes recibir una mirada amenazante de mi padre. . 

Era el momento preciso para escapar, con esto no tendrían tiempo de ocuparse de mí con todo lo que tenían que disculparse por mis palabras. Para mis padres siempre estará primero su prestigio antes que su primogénito.

Me metí en la primera pieza que encontré para hacer mi transformación.

Cuando comenzaba a concentrarme, sentí que alguien me observaba desde el umbral de la habitación.

'No creas que olvidé el inocente beso que me diste.'

'_Bellatrix ya sé que soy irresistible, pero ten decencia soy tu primo. Ya tuve suficientes asquerosidades por un día.'_ Le dije tratando de salir, pero ella me impedía el paso.

'No te escaparás de mí, yo te enseñaré como se besa de verdad'.

Era verdad nadie en todos mis años de galán de Hogwarts me habían besado así. No era algo dulce ni tierno, ni mucho menos infundía algo de amor. Era deseo, puro deseo al 1000, pero no podía detenerla era un imán que me atraía a seguir jugando con su lengua a continuar quizás hasta dónde. Me gustaba esa acidez que se mezclaba con mi sabor a chocolate.

Sus manos me exploraban con astucia, empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, mientras yo era atraído por su largo cabello, era tan sedoso y suave.

'¿Quieres que me detenga?' dijo parando en seco.

Respirar aire fresco, me hizo despertar, me tenía hechizado, pero esto no estaba bien yo lo odiaba. NO, YO LA ODIO. No puedo terminar acostándome con mi peor enemigo.

'Sí, ya fue suficiente' dije apenas.

'Pues no, seguiremos hasta donde yo lo diga.' Me dijo negándome con su dedo índice.

'Deja de juegos Bellatrix' dije tratando de salir nuevamente en vano porque algo que sostenía en su mano derecha llamo mi atención.

'¿Creo qué esto te pertenece?' dijo mostrando el espejo comunicador _'Sé que te fugarás ahora donde los Potter y si no haces lo que yo digo lo contaré todo a tus padres. Ya verás que grandes problemas, pero si te comportas como un buen cachorrito te devolveré este lindo espejo y podrás irte sin problemas'_

' dijo mostrando el espejo comunicador 

Me estaba chantajeando¿Cachorrito¿Sabía que era un animago?...No creo.

'¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?'

'Hay muchas formas de filtrar la comunicación y yo soy la mejor en este aspecto. Je! Bueno y en algunos otros que conocerás ahora...'

'Espera...tú no puedes' le dije retrocediendo, me atemorizaba.

Relativamente me lanzó contra el suelo y comenzó a besarme más salvaje y con más fuerza que antes. Ya no eran besos sino mordizcos.

'¿Pretendes violarme?' le pregunté zafándome de su boca que estaba manchada con la sangre que me sacó de mis labios.

'Quizás sí.' Me dijo con una risita.

'Ahora dime que pare si eres capaz' me dijo tomando el lugar exacto en mi entrepierna.

'Tú respóndeme eso' le respondí colocando ambas manos en el mismo lugar que ella me tenía sujeto prácticamente.

Rápidamente la tomé y la deje debajo de mí sin posibilidad que ella hiciera nada.

'Yo iba a llevar la iniciativa, te dije' y me bajó la cremallera de los pantalones en un dos por tres.

No creía lo que estaba viendo, ella no llevaba ropa interior y no pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando se saco por completo el vestido de gala negro.

'Hay que estar siempre preparada' me dijo bajándome por completo los pantalones y lo que resta.

Estar dentro de ella era algo que no tenía parámetros, era tan experimentada, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad debió tener más amantes que de las que yo voy a tener en toda mi vida. Yo tampoco era virgen, había tenido algunas experiencias con novias anteriores, pero todo fue tierno y cariñoso, y había sentimientos de por medio; en este caso como dije antes era solamente deseo, placer.

Ella llevaba las riendas de todo a pesar de que estaba debajo, sentía como me enterraba sus largas uñas en mi espalda, pareciera que todo lo que ella tocará lo dañaba.

El ritmo era rápido, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban hasta la luna, agradecía que la mansión tuviera un hechizo especial anti- ruido en cada habitación.

Era imposible decir lo contrario, era una hermosísima, cada centímetro de su piel era firme y terso, su cintura estrecha en comparación en su ancha cadera, sus pechos eran algo irresistible, grandes y bien formados; cada vez que sus pezones hacían contacto con mi piel sufría el mismo escalofrío que sentí cuando la vi en el salón.

El climax no tardó en llegar, Bellatrix ahogó su grito mordiendo mi cuello...

'Creo que te haz ganado tu premio' me dijo luego que nos vestimos calladamente; me pasó el espejo sin más ni más además de darme mi varita.

'Adiós, Bellatrix' le dije dando vuelta el picaporte de la puerta.

'Ah! Última cosa, esto volverá a repetirse, pero te llevaré más allá de este mundo.' Dijo saliendo primero que yo y dejando impregnado en mi piel ese olor de flores secas.

* * *

'Sirius por fin! estaba muy preocupado por ti.' Dijo Prongs abrazándome apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, haciendo que me quejará un poco porque me dolían las heridas de mi cuerpo.

'Estás todo herido¿Qué sucedió¿Te atacaron?' me dijo haciéndome pasar hacia el living de la casa.

'Es el precio que tuve pagar por esta libertad. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo, Prongs'

dije tirándome sobre el sofá en frente a la chimenea apagada.

'Desde ahora en adelante no tienes que preocuparte más, serás un Potter. Eres mi hermano'

'Siempre lo he sabido' dije cerrando mis ojos.

Soy libre y nadie podrá atraparme.

Bellatrix, nos veremos en este otro mundo.

'Hermano, cumplí el reto...'murmuré.


End file.
